


fallin'

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom
Genre: (Fallin' by Alicia Keys), Dan dancing and singing, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-smut, Songfic, love trust and hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Phil soothes Dan’s pain like every -best friend- would.





	fallin'

_I keep on fallin’ in and outta love with you_  
_Sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make me blue_  
_Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used_  
_Lovin’ you, darlin’, makes me so confused_

Dan groaned. He needed something to clear his head and get up but he just wanted to keep listening to the song in his bed. The memory of it came out of nowhere. It made his heart ache and flutter at the same time, the onset of a weird day beginning as sheets were ruffed up around him, just moments ago, before he uncoordinatedly grabbed his phone to sink back into it.

He dragged his body out of bed and hit repeat, big headphones on his ears, he turned up the volume making his way into the kitchen… It was too early. He needed some tea.

He felt the cold air in the kitchen as soon as he entered, making him regret not putting on something else besides his t-shirt and boxers. He closed the window, eyes skimming the freshly sprouting leaves on the trees in front of their building, a small smile on his lips as he started humming as the first chorus came back to him.

_I keep on fallin’ in and out_  
_Of love with you_  
_I never loved someone_  
_The way that I love you_

The cattle took too long so he closed his eyes and started swaying in rhythm to the song, silently singing.

_“Oh, oh, I never felt this way_  
_How do you give me so much pleasure_  
_And cause me so much pain?”_

His feet moved swiftly over the tiles as his movements got more into it, chest and shoulders moving back and forth as his arms started to raise, flailing a bit uncoordinated, his voice rising as he sang, _“just when I think I’ve taken more than would a fool”_ his voice getting deeper _“I start fallin’ back in love with you.”_

He sighed and opens his eyes to look at the cattle, stopping his movements, voice still singing as he filled up his cup. He dipped the tea bag a few times as his hips start to sway again, body not able to keep still as the chorus pulls him back in.

His voice was rising with a certain kind of affection in it as he continued.

_“I keep on fallin’ in and out_  
_Of love with you_  
_I never loved someone_  
_The way that I love you…”_

__

 

Phil leaned against the doorframe, smile ingrained on his lips as he watched Dan. He was tired just seconds ago, the need for a hot and sweet coffee dominating his mind and dragging his body into the kitchen until he got to see this, making him stop in his tracks.

He watched Dan passionately singing, with a voice still sleepy and rough, movements to slow to fully match the song, his heart made a flip. This was better than coffee.

He rested his head against the frame, chilly morning air not fitting his feelings and the heat in his chest and cheeks as he kept watching Dan, trying not to think too much of his mildly suggestive hip movements.

He was entranced by him. His eyes following Dans every body part move as he danced. This wasn’t the first time he had seen him like this but the last instance he could remember that came close to this was so long ago, the only thing he knew for sure, was that it wasn’t in London.

His mind wandered a bit, trying to put the pieces together, Dan’s voice never leaving him behind.

Phil got a small fright once Dan opened his eyes, not noticing him immediately as he kept making his tea and went on singing.

Phil was frozen, not sure if he should move, a part of him even questioning if he could, seeing that he just stood there as he continued to watch Dan sing and dance.

___

 

Dan turned a bit, contemplating if toast now or later was the way to go as he noticed Phil.

He got a fright and froze on the spot, just for the second as the realisation hit him hard in his gut, eyes getting bigger, his voice got stuck in his throat. He spluttered and his heart took up speed, making him slightly dizzy.

He pulled his headphones down and crossed his arms protectively in front of his chest. He felt the heat on his cheeks as he muttered something amongst the lines of, “jesus fucking christ Phil,… way to be creepy.”

He turned away, body sinking in on himself as he eyed Phil’s reaction who just stood there, making him feel painfully awkward. Dan tried to focus on his tea, as embarrassment fueled his defence mechanisms, replacing it with empty, mindless anger.

He turned towards Phil again, a deep frown on his face as he spoke up, “What!?”

__

 

Phil gulped as Dan discovered him, watching his confidence crumble. A pull in his chest making it hard to breathe, he just looked at him, to slow to react as the scene unfolded in front of him.

He bit his lip at Dan’s first remark, guilt flooding his brain before a certain kind of sadness settled within his bones again.

He witnessed Dan’s expression shift one more time before he was shouted at. A stinging pain in his chest causing his body to move into action, in need of distraction.

He mumbled a quiet, “sorry”, before he shifted towards the cabinet, getting a mug to make himself the coffee he yearned earlier, painfully avoiding Dan’s eyes.

He felt Dan beside him, maybe a meter away, a weird energy in the room, the space between them. His eyes were burning into the side of his head and once he had poured the water into the mug he turned slightly towards him. stirring with a spoon

His face wasn’t angry at Phil’s surprise, he just stood there, with a hurt expression as the music still quietly blared out of his headphones.

Phil didn’t think much before his next move, or actually, he did but if Dan was mad and hurt already this wouldn’t make it that much worse. He just wanted his cheeky Dan back, selfishness dominating his mind, he closed the distance between them.

Phil mumbled another “’m sorry” before his hand pulled Dan closer, their eyes met, full of uncertainty and something else. Something resembling hope.

He didn’t get to see Dan’s reaction because his own eyelids dropped as their lips connected.

It was a soft, short touch, making Phil feel panicked and calm at the same time. He meant to pull away from Dan’s motionless lips as his warm hands intervened with him.

He felt himself being pulled closer and moved back against the kitchen counter, lips finally moving against his.

A sound left his lips as he held onto Dan, their hands touching and searching as their kiss deepened, heat rising.

Their bodies melted into each other, any kind of tension and stress falling away, as they both fell back into the old way of loving each other.

 

x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment/ kudos on your way out, it's appreciated and...
> 
> find me on tumblr: [fin-flora](https://fin-flora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
